Curses!
by ViolinistBAKA
Summary: It's here! It's here! Chapter...2! ^.^ Enjoy and REVIEW!!!!!!!!
1. Introduction

ElViRa : This chap. is an intro to the story. It is NOT funny...but you HAVE to read so the next chapters will make sense...so if you be wantin' something funny.......review this and I'll post the REAL first chapter tommorrow. Thanx! ^_^

kersplofle : o__o;

Disclaimer : If Yu-Gi-Oh! was mine, this would be an original fic and I'd hafta put it on Fictionpress.net

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Time : during Battle City Tournament

Place : Domino City Museum

"You may be wondering why I called you all here today..."

*some nods, a few blank stares, and a bored yawn from Seto*

"....another stone tablet has been found...", continued Ishizu. " It states that it if the power of the Three God monsters was taken from safekeeping by someone other than the Pharaoh, the ones who controlled the powers of the Gods, as well as the people close to them...... would all be cursed."

"By close, ya mean physically close...right?" said Joey, nervously edging away from Seto and Yugi.

"No Joey."

"uh-oh..."

"So...What kind of curse would be put on us?...I mean, what exactly would happen?" , asked Yugi.

"I really do not know. The tablet only said that a curse would be placed on them...not what the curse would be."

"oh.....But, if we really do get cursed....how do we break the spell?"

"The curse will be broken only when the three God Cards are in the possession of the Pharaoh"

"Never!", exclaimed Seto. " I don't believe in this fairytale nonsense....and I'm certainly not going to hand over Obelisk because of them!"

"Once the curse has taken effect you will change your mind, Kaiba. I have foreseen it."

"I'll bet."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ElViRa : okidoki! Review and move on to next chapter! (once it's posted)


	2. Switched!

**Curses!**

**Chapter #2 : Switched**

ElViRa : Here we go! ^-^

Kersplofle : o_o;

ElViRa : Stop that!  Staring's rude!

Kersplofle : o___o;;;

Disclaimer : Yu-Gi-Oh! ain't mine…But it soon will be!  *takes out 5 dollars and 2 cents and starts negotiating with Kazuki Takahashi*

Kazuki Takahashi : -_-U*;;;;;;;

Note ::: …If a name is between quotation marks (example…"ElViRa")…That's their body inhabited by a different soul. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Isis's little warning…Um…Thing…Everyone wandered home and went to bed.

**~*~ And so the next day ~*~**

{Turtle Game Shop}

"Yugi" : *sits up groggily* …Why didn't my alarm go off?……*looks around for alarm clock*  ….O_o!…*rubs eyes*…What the?!?!  THIS ISN'T MY ROOM!!!!!

Grandpa : *opens the door* Yugi!  Is everything alright?

"Yugi" : o.o;…What are you doing in my house, old man?

Grandpa : Don't get sassy with me!  Oh…And, is your throat sore?  Your voice is sounding scratchy.  *leaves*

"Yugi" : O_o;;; *gets off bed and locates the mirror* … *looks in mirror* … *faints*

**~*~ Meanwhile, at the Kaiba Mansion ~*~**

"Seto" : *sits up in bed* *.!  That sound is horrible!  What's wrong with my alarm clock?!

Alarm Clock : *BEEP!!!  BEEP!!!!  BEEP!!!!!*

"Seto" : *__!  …Oh…Nevermind…I have to get downtown to cheer on my friends!

Alarm Clock : *dies*

"Seto" : ^-^!  Now…What should I wear…*blushes*…Definitely something to impress Yami…Oh…He is so cool!  *.^ *dreamy look in eyes*

Alarm Clock : *dies…some more*

"Seto" : *opens closet door* O.o…Hey!  Why's my closet full of freaky looking coats?!?!  *turns towards dresser drawers* O___o…Dress shirts, dress shirts, pants, unitard, oh…What's this?….Fishnet stockings?…Black micro-mini skirt?…And a red spaghetti strap shirt?…Cool!  ^-^  *goes to bathroom to change*

{Now…Is it just me…Or wouldn't it take a complete IDIOT to NOT realize something's wrong when they find their closet full of very, very freaky trench coats?}

"Mokuba" : *suddenly bursts into Seto's room*  Yo!!  What is goin' on here?!?!

"Seto" : Hey Mokuba!  What're you doing here?

"Mokuba" : Mokuba? … *looks around confusedly* Where?…I dun' see 'im!  *takes a better look at "Seto"*  Kaiba?!?!  What the-?!  How the-?!?  YOU'RE WEARIN' A DRESS!!!

"Seto" : ?…*blink*…*blink*

"Mokuba" : I am outta here!!  *runs away*

"Seto" : ?…..*shrugs* ….Oh well!  ^-^

**~*~ At Joey's terminally messy apartment ~*~**

"Joey" : (who had been sleeping on the {dirty} floor)  *.o;;;…I knew I shouldn't have fallen asleep next to that dump…Anyway…*grabs a random stick laying beside him* …Rare Hunters!  I call you!

…

…

…

"Joey" : What?!…They will pay dearly for their incompetence!  *storms out of apartment completely unaware of his surroundings, and that he has a roof over his head*

**~*~ Back at the Moto residence ~*~**

"Yugi" : *who seems to have come to* What the heck?!?!  That woman (Ishizu) was right?!  I'm in Yugi's body!!!  o__o

Grandpa : Are you sure you're all right?

"Yugi" : No, I am NOT alright!!

Grandpa : ?

"Yugi" : I…I have to get out of here!…I have to get home!…I!  *yawn* …Need some espresso right about now…*plods sleepily out door and heads for the exit*

Grandpa : O.o;

"Yugi" : *opens front door and almost leaves*

Grandpa : o__O Yugi! …I think you should get dressed first!

"Yugi" : *looks down and realizes he is dressed only in boxers* … *blush*

Grandpa : ~.~

**~*~ Downtown Domino ~*~**

"Seto" : Hmmmm…I wonder where everyone is…*suddenly…he spots a familiar face* …Hey Mai!  How's it goin'? ^-^!

"Mai" : (whose voice is strangely low and deep)  For the love of Ra!!  Kaiba!!!  You're in a dress!!!  And stockings!!

"Seto" : What is with everyone today?!  I mean, ever since I woke up people keep acting weird around me and calling me "Kaiba"!

"Mai" : O_o…Have you by any chance looked into a mirror lately?

"Seto" : Yeah, of course!

"Mai" : Haven't you noticed anything…Unusual?

"Seto" : Huh?  Come on!  I still have brown hair, blue eyes, and a pretty face!  What d'you mean?

"Mai" : o_o…Nutcase…I mean!…Nothing!

"Seto" : Oki  ^_^  I've gotta go find Yugi!  Later, Mai! *walks away*

"Mai" : ?….

**~*~ Moto residence a.k.a. Turtle Game Shop ~*~**

"Yugi" : *now dressed in queer tight-fitting clothes, his longest trench coat, and every one of his belts* *all 10 of them*

Grandpa : o__o You're really sure you're alright?

"Yugi" : What is wrong with you?…Senile old fool…Of course I'm fine!

  
Grandpa : *grabs Yugi by the ear* How dare you disrespect your elder this way!

"Yugi" : *.o Ow!  Ow!!  Ow!!!

Grandpa : If you talk back like that again I will not allow you to play in that Battle City Tournament!  Do I make myself clear?

"Yugi" : OW!!  YES!!!  OW!!!

Grandpa : Good.  *releases Yugi's ear* ^_^

"Yugi" : *scuttles out the front door, grumbling*

Millennium Puzzle : *glows*

"Yami" : Oh…….Where am I?!…What run-down part of town is this?  *looks down at clothes* What on earth am I wearing?!!

Millennium Puzzle : *glows again*

"Yami" : Whoa!  *gets shoved back into Millennium Puzzle*

"Yugi" : O___o;;; Wooo…Hehe…*ambles off in the general direction of Downtown Domino*

**~*~ And by now, all of our main characters are downtown ~*~**

~*~ All of them are acting rather weird and more than half of them dressed VERY weirdly ~*~

"Bakura (Yami)" : *hair tousled* *dressed somewhat like a punk of the my-brother's-a-billionaire-and-yet-I-dress-like-this sort*

"Malik" : *who, to everyone's surprise, is there* What?!  Hey, Mai, I never said I'd do anything to your friends!  Heck!  I don't even know who yer friends are!

"Mai" : Stop laying innocent, Marik!  Your Rare Hunters have been after me since the beginning of the tournament!

"Malik" : o.o?

"Tea" : What about our deal, Marik?  When will you be handing over your Millennium Item?

"Malik" : o.o;???…You mean this weird thing? *pulls Millennium Rod from belt*

"Tea" : Stop playing stupid.

"Malik" : Hey, hey…If you want it, you can have it!  *hands over Item*

"Tea" : YESSS!!!  *grabs it and cackles evilly* …Now that I have three Millennium Items, I am another step closer to ruling the world!!!  MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

"Malik" and "Mai" : O___o;;;

"Yugi" : (still groggy and under-caffeinated) *stumbles into Domino Museum* ISHIZU!!!!

Ishizu : *appears from some random place in museum* {isn't it strange that she's always there?  I mean, does she live there or something?}

Ishizu : Ah…Yugi…I have foreseen your coming.

"Yugi" : Yeah…Sure…Have you seen "me" walking around and acting weird?

Ishizu : o_o;;;…I…Uh…Isn't that what you're doing now?

"Yugi" : _*!!!!

Ishizu : You have come so that the Pharaoh within your Millennium Puzzle may rediscover more about his past.  Am I correct?

"Yugi" : How many times do I have to tell you?!  I don't believe in that fairy tale pharaoh crap!

Ishizu : -o_o-;;; *sweatdrop*

"Malik" : *walks in looking confuzzled, befuddled, and just plain confused* *he's also still being scolded by "Mai"*

Ishizu: -o______o-;;;;;;;

"Malik" : Hey, Ishizu!  I think that curse you were talkin' about has really come true!  I mean…I woke up next to a dumpster in an alley.  These weird guys in cloaks were following me around, asking me for instructions.  And Tea and Mai have been yellin' at me!

Ishizu : o_o………………

"Yugi" : So you're the leader of the Rare Hunters!  I demand to duel you for your Egyptian God Card!

"Malik" : Egyptian-what?  You mean this?  *holds out the Winged Dragon of Ra*  Here!  Take it!

"Yugi" : *grabs card greedily* YESSS!!!  Now that I have 2 God Cards, I only have to defeat Yugi, I mean me, I mean…Oooh, I'm sleepy @_@ *abruptly falls asleep*

All : O_o;;;

"Mai" : I demand that you hand over your Millennium Item!

"Malik" : You mean that gold axe-lookin' thing?  I gave it to Tea.  ^_^

Ishizu : Tea?!!!  @_@;;;

"Tea" : *walks in holding Millennium Rod* Hand over your Millennium Item, or I shall just take it!

Ishizu : O____o

"Tea" : *brain controls Ishizu*

Ishizu : *hands over her Necklace*

"Tea" : MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!

"Seto" : *walks in and blinks*

All : Kaiba?!?!  O____O  IN A DRESS?!?!?!!!

"Seto" Aw, come on!  That is not funny!  ^.^

"Yugi" : *wakes up* *sees "Seto"* *promptly faints*

"Yugi : X__x;;;

"Bakura (Ryou)" : *runs in wearing a strange leather choker with a buckle*  Ishizu!!!  Something weird's going on!

ElViRa : Ya think?  --;;;

All : *blink*

ElViRa : Whoops!  ^-^;; Go on!

*enter Tristan*

"Tristan" : (with a British accent) By George, this is rather odd.

Millennium Ring : *glows*

"Bakura (Ryou)" : B-big brother!!! O.O!  You're dressed like a girl!!!!

"Seto" : What has gotten in to you!  Of course I'm a girl!

"Bakura (Yami)" : *runs away screaming* *but returns a minute later as (Ryou)*

**~*~Universal *blink* ~*~**

"Joey" : *storms in angrily* Ishizu!!!  What have you done with my Millennium Item?!!

Ishizu : o.o

"Joey" : You swore not to interfere!!!

Ishizu : o.o

"Bakura (Yami)" : Hey, I don't get it.  I woke up holding this.  *holds up Millennium Eye*

All : O_O

"Tea" : WHAAAT?!?!!

~*~ a vortex opens up in the floor ~*~

Shaadi : *enters through vortex* Aha!  You're the one who took Pegasus's Millennium Eye!

"Bakura (Yami)" : O_o

ElViRa : You're not in this story!  *pushes Shaadi back into vortex*

Shaadi : AAAAHH!!!!

All others : O_o

ElViRa : ~.~

Ishizu : I finally understand what's happening!

Others : …!...

Ishizu : You have all been cursed!  ^_^

Others : *sweatdrop*

"Mokuba" (gee, how'd he get there?) : Duh!

"Mai" : Why have people been staring at me and winking or whistling?

Ishizu : o.O You're not dressed…That may be why.

"Mokuba" : *stares and drools profusely over the lingerie-dressed Mai*

"Yugi" : *smacks Mokuba across the face and scolds him for being dirty-minded*

"Mokuba" : x_o Hey!  What's the big idea? …Yug!!  What has come ovah you?!

**~*~ Millennium Puzzle activates ~*~**

"Yami" : O_O Why am I, er, what?!  I'm dressed for bed!!!

"Mai" : *blink*

Isis : And all of you have been switched!! ^_^

All : O_O;;;

"Tea" : That does not matter because…I now have 2 more Millennium Items!  Hand over those Items, boy!  *gestures towards "Yami Bakura"*

"Bakura (Yami)" : Never!  *runs away quickly, as quickly as only…Um…Mokuba! ...Can run*

"Tea" : -_-*

Isis : Settle down, all of you!

"Yugi" : (apparently asleep again) ZZZzzzzz…..

All : *sweatdrop*

"Seto" : Can someone PLEASE explain what's happening?!

All : *sweatdrop, sweatdrop, sweatdrop*

Isis : Because of the curse, your souls have switched vessels with one another!

**~*~ Dead silence ~*~**

"Yugi" : (in a gravely, sarcastic voice) What else is new? …………ZZZZzzzzz….

All : *even more blinking, sweatdropping, and pointless staring*

"Yugi" : *asleep and drooling all over Ishizu's shoes*

Ishizu : -_-Uu;;;  Well, I'm guessing 2 God Cards are in Yugi's deck now.  So, Kaiba, where is your deck?

"Seto" : *blink*

"Mokuba" : *nudges Seto* She means you, ya dimwit.

"Seto" : Huh?…Oh!  Those cards?…I left them on that table next to the window in my room. ^-^;;;

"Yugi" : (awake…again) O____O;;;;

Ishizu : We must get it!

All : *go to Kaiba Mansion*

"Seto" : Oops!  It looks like I forgot to close the window! ~.~

~*~ And we see the last few cards of Seto's deck floating lazily out the window ~*~

"Yugi" : AAARRGGGHHHH!!!!  *attempts to choke Seto*

"Bakura (Yami)" : Don't you care hurt 'im!!  *Removes Yugi from Seto's neck and restrains him*

"Yugi" : *struggling vainly* It's your fault that I'm stuck being too short to reach a frickin' light switch!!!!  _***!!!!!!!!

"Bakura (Ryou)" : Hey!

"Seto" : Whoops…

"Malik" : Hey, hey…Nobody said those cards are gone for good!  They only floated out the window! ^_^;

"Yugi" : ;__; The pool is right under that window!

Everyone with an IQ of at least 20 : *facefault*

"Seto" : *blink*

Ishizu : Let's go get them anyway.

"Yugi" : _Need__coffee!!__ZZZzzzz…..

"Bakura (Ryou)" : I'll go get him some! ^-^

"Tea" : *attemps to snatch the Millennium Puzzle from the sleeping Yugi*

"Mai" : (still in sleep-wear) *smacks Tea*

{Note : When I talk of Mai's sleepwear, I don't mean those practical garments that you or I would wear (i.e. pants, t-shirt).  I mean those scary lacey things you see at Fredericks of Hollywood, or Scorpio Nights, or what Chi (from Chobits) was wearing when she (accidentally) went to work for that Live Hentai website.  Yes mon, scary.}

All : *head downstairs*

"Tristan" and "Malik" : *pick the soggy cards of Seto's deck from the pool, and a few lucky ones from the surrounding trees and bushes*

"Malik" : Hey, look!  I'm Kaiba!  *holds up a wet BEWD* (dramatic, stupid sounding voice) Blue Eyes!!  Obliterate!!!

All : *sweatdrop*

"Mokuba" : Give it a rest, man.

"Malik" : ~_~

"Tristan" : *arranges the cards neatly on the kitchen table*

"Yugi" : (now finally alert, awake, and caffeinated) Look what you did to the Blue Eyes!!  FOOL!!!  *tries to kill Seto again, but is restrained by Yami Bakura*

Ishizu : There are no Egyptian God Cards here!!!

All : O__O

"Yugi" : *twitch, twitch*

"Tristan" and "Malik" : *search the backyard for cards again*

**~*~ Meanwhile, in some random and faraway alley ~*~**

"Joey" : *panting, and glowering darkly to self* You fools will pay for whatever you have done to me!  *holds up Obelisk the Tormentor (Card)* I still have one Egyptian God Card!  Watch out, little Yugi!!!  For I shall defeat and take back what is rightfully mine!!!

Rare Hunters : O__o

~ And with that ominous statement, we leave you ~

"Joey" : …That damned Ishizu…

~ I said, we LEAVE you ~

"Joey" : …She swore….

*and a grand piano suddenly drops on him*

"Joey" : @__X;;; ….Ooo…Lookit all the pritty lights…..

~ *ahem* …We leave you…Until next time ~

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ElViRa : ^_^ Heey!!!  Was it funny?!  ….Was it funny?!….PLEAASSE say it was funny!!!

"Mokuba" : Yeesh…You sound as if yer talking' to a dog.

ElViRa : Currently, I am.

"Mokuba" : What?  HEY!!  _*

ElViRa : Please give me reviews.  When I get 20 (or more), I'll start writing the next part!

Kersplofle : o__o

ElViRa : O_o;….What should the next curse put on them be?  (being turned invisible, chibified, switched again, or SOMETHING)

ElViRa : And whoever can guess who's soul is in who's body _gets_ a prize!  (candy, glomp from fav bishounen, etc.)  Sayonara!

Chib Seto Plushie : Bai! ^-^


End file.
